El peligro de tus ojos
by Velcky
Summary: Levy pertenece a una familia de mafiosos, en un principio no lo acepta, pero después se da cuenta de que quiere pertenecer a este mundo, para eso necesitara ayuda de quien ha estado con ella desde pequeña,cuidándola y cumpliendo su rol de guardaespaldas. Pero esta cercanía que tienen les puede jugar en contra. Ella, hija de un mafioso, el, fiel empleado de su padre
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me perteneces, son creación de Hiro Mashima

-Lo que dicen-

- _Lo que piensan-_

 **Yo pertenezco a esta familia**

Yo no entendía porque la gente me miraba de manera distinta al resto, no entendía porque las personas actuaban de diferente manera conmigo, no entendía porque me trataban diferente a los demás, no sabía porque me consideraban diferente a ellos, pero una cosa si sabía, yo era distinta ellos, el haber nacido dentro de una familia de mafiosos me convirtió en alguien especial y por tanto diferente a todos los demás. En un principio no entendía mucho lo que sucedía, y bueno, era entendible que fuese de esa manera puesto que cuando era pequeña mis padres me mantenían alejada de ese mundo, pero el que yo no supiese lo que significaba llevar el apellido McGarden no significaba que los demás no lo conociesen. El llevar ese apellido significaba en ese momento para mí un gran martirio… pero… como la vida es impredecible y el destino incontrolable las cosas cambiaron rápido para mí, tan rápido e impredecible como cuando el llego a mi vida… Mi vida, mi aventura, mis pesadillas y alegrías comenzaron hace 12 años, cuando yo era solamente una niña de 10 años y no entendía el precio de la vida.

-Levy… despierta quería- decía mi madre acariciándome el rostro delicadamente ayudándome a despertar- hoy es tu primer día de clases, no querrás llegar tarde ¿verdad?-

Al oírla decir aquello abrí mis ojos rápidamente y me senté en mi cama – Es verdad- dije felizmente, me levante de la cama y tome mi uniforme- Me iré a bañar madre-

-No te demores mucho, te esperare abajo para desayunar, luego de eso el chofer te llevara a la escuela- dijo mi madre antes de retirarse de la habitación

Mi casa era bastante grande, no era una mansión pero si era una casa bastante grande, con muchas habitaciones y un jardín enormemente hermoso, las empleadas lo mantenían en un buen estado, lleno de flores y algunos árboles, y los hombres vestidos de negro, me explico mi padre que estaban allí para que nadie estropeara el lugar. Esperaba poder invitar a mis nuevos compañeros algún día a mi casa. Esta era la tercera vez que me cambiaban de escuela, no me llevaba mal con mis compañeros, no me trataban mal nunca, pero si hablábamos poco, mis padres decidieron cambiarme de repente, lo cual me puso bastante triste, no me gustaba cambiarme de escuela a menudo ya que no podía tener amigos por mucho tiempo, pero ellos me decían que era por mi seguridad y que no importaba la distancia, los amigos siempre te acompañarían en tu corazón, pero yo no sentí eso en ningún momento con mis compañeros que deje atrás. Decidí no darle importancia, si mis padres dicen que es por mi seguridad está bien, pero no entendía que podría ser tan peligroso en aquel colegio. Baje las escaleras y tome desayuno junto a mi madre para luego irme a la escuela, el chofer de mi familia me dejo fuera de la escuela, era muy bueno, siempre me llevaba a todos lados y me hacia reír mucho, era muy amable y energético.

-Bien señorita Levy hemos llegado- dijo bajándose del auto para dar la vuelta y abrir mi puerta

-No me digas señorita Natsu-san, tus eres mi amigo- lo mire dedicándole una sonrisa

Natsu rio y luego dibujo una sonrisa algo incomoda en su rostro- si te llamo solo por tu nombre seguramente tu padre me mata- su sonrisa se hizo ahora amplia, me extendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto

-No bromees, trabajas hace mucho tiempo para mi padre, el confía en ti, no pasara nada si me llamas solo por mi nombre- dije poniéndome la mochila a la espalda para luego mirarlo, estaba sonriendo, me agrada verlo sonreír, con mis compañeros de mi otra escuela no compartía demasiado y nunca pude reír con ellos- Bueno me voy, nos vemos- me voltee para caminar hacia la entrada del colegio, pero su voz me detuvo

-No vemos Levy, suerte en tu primer día- lo mire y me alzo la mano para despedirse de mi, le respondí alzando mi mano hasta que él se fue, no me había dado cuenta que muchos me miraban hasta que el auto de Natsu-oniisan desapareció. Fue incomodo, el tiempo se detuvo mientras todas las miradas recayeron sobre mí, no quise darle importancia pero era muy difícil ignorarlas. Llegue a la sala de profesores y pregunte por la que sería mi profesora a cargo, era una mujer alta y muy bella, su pelo era largo y color escarlata, me vio y sonrió con ternura

-Mucho gusto soy Erza, seré tu profesora a cargo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto animadamente

-Le… Levy McGarden- su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro, pero pude notar el ambiente tenso, algunos de los profesores que estaban en el lugar voltearon a verme – _aquí también…-_ pensé al recordar mi primer día en mi otra escuela, los mire con algo de pena, pero no puedo negar que sentí odio por aquella situación. La profesora al parecer lo noto puesto que me tomo de la mano para que la volviese a mirar a ella

-No te preocupes Levy- dijo sin dejar de sonreírme- cualquier cosa que necesites puedes buscarme… bien ya es hora de ir a clases, vamos- se puso a caminar y yo la seguí hasta que llegamos a un salón, al abrir la puerta todos los niños comenzaron a sentarse es sus respectivos lugares, yo seguí a la profesora y quedamos al frente de la clase- Bueno alumnos, ella es su nueva compañera, su nombre el Levy McGarden cuiden bien de ella-

Agradecí mentalmente a la profesora por no hacer que me presentara yo, levante mi vista hacia mis nuevos compañeros – _aquí también-_ pensé al ver como todas esas miradas caían sobre mí, algunas algo confundidas, otras con desprecio, algunas con miedo y solo una con una sonrisa en su rostro, me sorprendí al ver aquello, una niña de cabello rubio tomado con una coleta al lado me estaba sonriendo, no supe que pensar

-Bueno Levy toma asiento- me dirigí al único lugar vacío en ese momento, era un pupitre al fondo del salón al lado de la ventana – _muy conveniente-_ así no sentiría las miradas sobre mi espalda. Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, había llegado la hora del almuerzo, saque mi comida y la puse sobre el pupitre, estaba acostumbrada a comer sola, pero no era algo que me incomodara, lo único que me molestaba en ese momento era un grupo de niñas reunidas unos puestos más adelante que el mío, que hablaban y me miraban con desconfianza

-Debemos hacer que se vaya de este lugar- dijo una de ellas

-No intentes hacer nada, si le haces algo mataran a tu familia- respondió otra, no entendía que querían decir con eso, a lo mejor solo buscaban molestarme y tratarme como bicho raro por ser la nueva

-¿Por qué dices cosas tan raras?- pregunto la primera

-¿No lo sabes?, ella es la hija de los McGarden, mis papás me dijeron que esa familia era peligrosa- dijo una tercera

-Son los dueños de una empresa muy conocida ¿no?- Eso era verdad, mis padres eran dueños de una gran empresa dedicada a la informática

-Mis padres dijeron que era solo una fachada, ellos pertenecen a la mafia y son de la familia Fairy Tail-

- _¿Qué? ¿Pero qué cosas están diciendo esas niñas?-_

-Es verdad, un tío mío tuvo problemas con ellos y lo dejaron en la calle-

-Eso es porque tu tío traficaba drogas- dijo la niña rubia que me había sonreído, estaba al lado mío y había llamado la atención de las niñas que estaban hablando de mí.

-¿Qué… que estás diciendo Lucy? Déjate de bromas- las niñas que habían estado hablando de mí ahora estaban calladas, miraban a Lucy sin saber que decir.

Esta las ignoro y se sentó frente a mi pupitre poniendo su comida sobre esta- ¿Te molesta que coma contigo?-

No dije nada, mejor dicho no pude responder, ella se puso a comer conmigo, no dije ninguna palabra mientras comíamos, ella solo me hablaba de la escuela y que le gustaría pasar tiempo conmigo los próximos días, yo en cambio tenía en mi mente las cosas que las niñas habían dicho- Lucy…- me miro- ¿Qué es Fairy Tail?-

-Mi familia- dijo sin dudar con una sonrisa en su rostro- y también es tu familia- la mire algo sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo, eso quería decir que lo que habían dicho esas niñas era ¿Cierto?

-Eres de la mafia- pregunte sin querer realmente escuchar la respuesta

-No sabría decirlo, mi familia lo es, mis padres lo son, yo nací en esa familia, pero aun soy muy pequeña como para pertenecer a ella oficialmente- no quise decir nada más, no quería preguntar nada más, en su rostro había una sonrisa, no entendía que la hacía feliz después de lo que me acababa de decir con tanta confianza. La campana sonó y las clases comenzaron, el resto de las clases terminaron sin que yo me diese cuenta, miro por la ventana hasta que Lucy llego a mi lado –Es hora de irnos Levy- Lucy me acompaño hasta la salida en donde Natsu me esperaba

-Hola señorita Levy- dijo para luego mirar a la niña que estaba a mi lado, se tensó al verla- se… señorita Lucy…- Se notaba nervioso -¿Cómo ha estado señorita Lucy?- pregunto intentando ocultar lo incomodo que se sentía, me miraba a cada momento, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien

-Hola Natsu-san- una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro, se notaba feliz de verlo

- _¿Por qué se conocen? Hablan con mucha confianza y ella se nota muy feliz de verlo, no entiendo lo que está pasando-_ mire a Natsu y este me estaba mirando, en sus ojos podía ver que estaba algo triste, pero no por haberse encontrado con la niña que ahora me acompañaba, me miraba con pena a mí. Un auto se estaciono frente al de Natsu y dos hombres se bajaron de este, uno tenía el pelo corto y oscuro, una cicatriz adornaba su frente, me causo algo de temor, el otro hombre tenía el pelo largo, era alto y moreno, me miro, en su rostro vi indiferencia, sus ojos color rojos estaban posados en mí y eso me incomodaba, pero no me miraba como los demás niños de mi escuela ni como los profesores, solo me miraba de manera indiferente, se apoyó en la puerta del auto mientras el otro joven se acercaba a nosotros.

-Señorita Lucy, hemos venido por usted- dijo muy amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Gray! Qué bueno que estas aquí, mira, mira es Natsu- el joven miro a Natsu y su sonrisa se amplio

-Cabeza de flama, que bueno verte ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo mientras Lucy tomaba la mano del joven de cabello oscuro mientras sonreía sin dejar de mirar a Natsu, yo cada vez estaba más confundida, mire nuevamente hacia el otro auto y el joven de ojos escarlata me seguía mirando, me atemorizo un poco y sin poder evitarlo me sujete de la chaqueta de Natsu.

Natsu me miro con ternura y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza- Vine a buscar a la hija de mi jefe, creo que hoy tendremos que hablar- dijo y Gray pareció entender a lo que Natsu se refería porque puso un rostro algo incomodo

-Bueno entonces nosotros nos retiramos- dijo el joven de cabello oscuro

-Nos vemos pronto Levy, adiós Natsu- se despidió mi compañera animadamente. Al llegar a su coche el joven de cabello largo le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a subir, no me fije cuanto tiempo me quede mirándolo pero al parecer fue bastante ya que Natsu tuvo que llamar mi atención

-¿Nos vamos ya?- dijo, lo mire avergonzada para luego volver a mirar al joven de cabello negro y largo, me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, me molesto y me avergonzó, desvié la mirada y subí al coche sin mirar a Natsu, No hablamos nada la mayor parte del trayecto de vuelta a casa, se notaba incómodo y me miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor –Levy yo…-

-¿Sabes que es Fairy Tail?- lo interrumpí, el silencio se hizo presente, parecía estar pensando en algo, lo presione más- Lo sabes… ¿No es así?-

Suspiro con pesadez –Lo se…-

-Mi familia pertenece a esa "familia"- pregunte con mi voz algo rota, no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta, pero si era así… eso explicaría el como todos me miran

-Levy no sé si yo…-

-Mi familia… ¿Mi familia pertenece a la mafia?- una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla hasta caer en mi mano que reposaba sobre mi regazo. No me miro, su vista estaba fija en el camino, no sé qué estaría pasando por su mente en ese momento pero se notaba que estaba pensando muchas cosas con respecto a lo que yo le pregunte, seguramente no sabía si debía contarme o no –Natsu-oniisan- dije en un susurro en forma de suplica

-Así es señorita Levy- dijo sin despegar su vista del frente. Habíamos llegado a mi hogar, baje rápidamente del auto entrando a mi casa -¡Levy!- lo escuche gritar mi nombre y salir del auto para seguirme. Ente a la casa, mi madre me vio pasar con el rostro lleno de lágrimas

-Levy- volvió a repetir entrando a la casa encontrándose con mi madre. Lo ignore y subí a mi habitación, escuche a mi madre preguntarle que sucedía, al parecer mi padre también se encontraba en casa puesto que lo escuche gritarle a Natsu preguntándole si me había hecho daño. No escuche más, me metí a mi cama y no quise salir de ahí, me sentía protegida por las mantas de mi cama. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de los niños de mi escuela, en la antigua nadie me molestaba, tampoco me ignoraban, pero no se me acercaban mucho, de vez en cuando compartían conmigo, pero ninguno se daba el tiempo de conocerme, eso era porque me tenían miedo, si me trataban mal seguramente creían que les mandaría a hacer daño a sus familias o algo parecido, eso explica todas las miradas que caían sobre mi hoy en la escuela, eso explica porque me sentía sola, el porque vivo donde vivo y tengo lo que tengo, los hombres vestidos de negro que siempre están por mi casa…, esto lo explica todo.

-Hija- escuche a mi padre entrar a la habitación, no respondí- tenemos que hablar- En ese momento mi padre me explico todo. Ellos formaban parte de la mafia, dentro de un grupo llamado "Fairy Tail", dijo que en algún momento lo debía saber pero que creía que era muy pequeña aun para entender. Formar parte de la mafia era algo que en ese momento siendo tan pequeña encontraba lo peor del mundo, no me había criado para eso, seguramente a Lucy si, seguramente ella creció en este mundo, yo no, a mí me lo habían ocultado, mi padre no quería que yo estuviese dentro de ese mundo, peligroso y arriesgado, pero una cosa comprendí, la familia es la familia, y sean lo que sean mis padres yo los quiero, si ellos pertenecen a ese mundo yo también quiero estar a su lado.

Pasaron 7 años, había comprendido que el mundo no era tan pacífico y hermoso como yo creía cuando era una niña, seguramente hubiese tenido una vida completamente distinta a la que tengo ahora si no me hubiera enterado de nada, pero pertenezco a una de las familias más poderosas de esta ciudad, al principio tuve miedo, pero, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, era excitante toda la adrenalina que sentía, aprendí a vivir con las miradas sobre mí, aprendí muchas cosas que ahora me parecen fascinantes dentro de este mundo, pero no por eso dejas de ser arriesgadas .

Los hombres de mi padre habían llegado a mi casa, se dirigían a la oficina de mi padre, se habían ido a encargar de unos prestamistas que estaban actuando dentro del territorio de mi familia. Yo me encontraba en la sala principal leyendo uno de mis muchos libros cuando los sentí pasar, no les dirigí la mirada más que nada porque estaba pegada en mi libro.

-¡Levy!- dijo emocionado Natsu entrando en la sala y sentándose en mi lado

-Natsu ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Nos encargamos de ellos sin ningún problema- respondió Gray. Mire al joven de ojos rojos que se encontraba detrás de ellos, me estaba mirando, rápidamente desvié la mirada algo incomoda

-Es verdad, sinceramente pensé que nos demoraríamos más, pero el jefe de ellos no opuso resistencia para retirarse de nuestro territorio- comento Natsu

-Eran unos cobardes- agrego Gajeel con una sonrisa de superioridad, siempre ponía esa sonrisa cuando hablaba de los trabajos que le encargaban. Me pregunto si alguna vez habrá salido lastimado en alguno de sus trabajos, de nuevo me había quedado mirándolo mucho tiempo sin darme cuenta

-Bueno iremos a avisarle a tu padre como ha salido todo- dijo Gray saliendo de la habitación seguido de Natsu

-Nos vemos- se despidió Natsu, fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba mirando a Gajeel, desvié la mirada nuevamente. Él no se había ido de la habitación, me pare de mi lugar y fui a dejar el libro a su sitio

-¿Por qué siempre me miras tanto enana? ¿Te doy miedo?- pregunto, ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa arrogante, como la odiaba cuando la utilizaba conmigo

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames enana- me molestaba que usara esos apodos conmigo, disfrutaba molestarme, lo sé, por esa sonrisa que estaba dibujada en su rostro en ese momento, el solo rio

-Bueno… camarón- dijo en tono de burla

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, así es como me decía mi papa cuando era pequeña – ¡Gajeel!- el rio más fuerte

-Gihi- se acercó a mí y se cruzó de brazos- es tan divertido molestarte- vi en su rostro una sonrisa, pero no era la de siempre, no era la arrogante sino una más tierna, puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y me despeino – Bueno enana me voy, aun debo trabajar- dijo sacándome la lengua y dándose la vuelta

-Que infantil eres- dije para mí, pero al parecer el escucho

-Estando al lado de un bebé si, generalmente soy infantil con los niños pequeños- nuevamente esa sonrisa, cuanto me molestaba

-No soy un bebé- ahora yo sonaba un poco más segura al hablar, es verdad, si bien Gajeel me conoció siendo pequeña, ya no era más un bebé, no era más una niña pequeña

-Pues lo pareces-

-No lo soy, ya tengo 17 años y pronto cumpliré los 18 así que debes respetarme- ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía la idea de cuantos años tenía Gajeel, de la primera vez que lo vi yendo a buscar a Lucy no ha cambiado mucho

-Sigues siendo un bebé enana- dijo y siguió su camino a la salida

-Pues tú actúas como uno- dije cruzándome de brazos, esta vez no perdería contra él, sabía que era fácil provocarlo, tengo muchas oportunidades de molestarlo. Él se giró y se acercó a mi imponiendo su gran altura, ahora entiendo porque siempre termino perdiendo contra alguien como él, me intimida, aunque no quiera admitirlo

-¿Yo? ¿Un bebé?- dijo acercándose más a mí, yo retrocedí unos pasos -¿Quién es la que se asusta cuando la quedo mirando?- dio un paso más, yo retrocedí otro

-Era pequeña… y no dejabas de mirarme… no te conocía… parecías peligroso…- no pensaba que aún se acordaría de la vez que me protegí en Natsu cuando sentí su mirada sobre la mía el día que fue a buscar a Lucy a la escuela

-Entonces… ¿Parezco peligroso?- no era eso lo que le quise insinuar, cuando era pequeña si me intimido su mirada, y había veces que aún lo hacía, más cuando se enojaba -¿Te doy miedo señorita Levy?- dijo dando otro paso hacia mí, yo retrocedí aún más tropezando con el sofá en el cual me encontraba antes leyendo, por reflejo me agarre de la chaqueta que llevaba Gajeel haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre mí en el sofá, sentir su peso sobre el mío me puso nerviosa, muy nerviosa, no sabía que pensar ni decir, mi corazón se aceleró, seguramente por lo incomodo de la situación, si, debía ser por eso. Gajeel al instante puso sus dos brazos al costado del sofá para no aplastarme - ¿Te encuentras bien enana?- su rostro estaba frente al mío, mis ojos estaban fijos en su murada, el me miro con un rostro confundido –Hey ¿estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste con el respaldo del sofá?-

Sentir su aliento sobre mi cara hizo que el pulso se me acelerara aún más podía sentir mi corazón latir – _está muy cerca-_ pensé en ese momento, de repente escuche la voz de Natsu y Gray viniendo por el pasillo, por un acto reflejo me levante chocando mi frente con la de Gajeel

Ambos gritamos por el dolor del golpe, Gajeel se sentó en el sofá quejándose por el dolor y sujetando su frente con una mano, yo hice lo mismo, solo que me levante del sofá y comencé a caminar por la sala esperando que de esa forma el dolor se me pasara tocando mi frente con ambas manos -¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Gray entrando al lugar, seguramente se encontraba confundido

-Gajeel me golpeo- dije en forma de venganza por haberme dicho enana

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no…- intentaba explicar la situación

-Bastardo- dijo Natsu tomándolo por la espalda haciéndole una llave. No pude evitar reír al verlo de esa forma

Gray rio por la escena -¿Ya estaban peleando? ¿Verdad?- pregunto mirándome. Gray me conocía bien, sabía que si encontraba alguna oportunidad para vengarme de Gajeel la utilizaría sin dudar

-Él me estaba molestando- respondí cruzándome de brazos

-Tu eres la que es fácil de provocar- respondió semiinconsciente Gajeel cuando fue soltado por Natsu a quien le pego un empujón por haberlo ahorcado el cual solo le respondió riendo- Deberías respetar a tus mayores- dijo bufando

-Solo eres un poco mayor que yo- dije mirándolo retadoramente- y algún día terminaras trabajando para mi

-Primero que todo, tengo 27 años, soy mayor que tú por 10 años, me debes respeto y segundo trabajo para tu padre no para ti niña- me respondió retadoramente

-Bien, bien- dijo Gray rompiendo la tensión- ¿No pueden estar 5 minutos sin discutir?, y tu Gajeel, es la hija de tu jefe, no busques problemas- En ese momento sonó mi celular

-Oh, es Lucy- dije llamando la atención de Natsu quien me miro enseguida –Hola, si ¿Qué pasa? ¿Natsu? Si está conmigo, mmm… si, estaba con mi padre hace un rato, ok, le diré, está bien, nos vemos pronto- colgué el teléfono y Natsu me miraba esperando que le dijese algo- Lucy dice que te necesita, ira a una reunión de negocios y necesita un guardaespaldas, te llamo a ti pero no respondiste- Lucy se encargaba de algunos de los negocios de su familia, al igual como lo hacían los hombres de mi padre, yo no iba nunca porque mi padre no quería que me involucrara en cosas peligrosas, en ese sentido envidiaba un poco a Lucy, decían que ella era fuerte y muy habilidosa y por tanto respetada. En cambio a mí me veían como a alguien que debían cuidar en todo momento, alguien delicada, está bien, no era tan fuerte como Lucy, pero no me agradaba tener que depender de tanta gente y que cuidasen tanto de mí.

-Bien, iré enseguida- dicho esto Natsu desapareció de la habitación. Yo igual me retire del lugar sin decirle a nadie, fui al jardín y me senté en un columpio que colgaba de uno de los árboles.

Quería mucho a Lucy, desde el primer día de clases estuvo conmigo apoyándome y ayudándome a superar la escuela, de ella aprendí muchas cosas, pero me deprimía un poco que ella perteneciese al mismo mundo que el de todos los que me rodeaban, me sentía un poco excluida además de débil, suspire con pesadez- ¿Qué pasa enana?- Gajeel apareció a mi espalda y me dio un poco de vuelo haciendo que el columpio se moviese, una risa nostálgica escapo de mis labios, siempre que me sentía deprimida cuando era más pequeña venía a este lugar, casi siempre era porque él me molestaba, otras por sentirme distinta y Gajeel siempre aparecía y me daba empujones en la espalda haciendo que el columpio comenzara a moverse, cada vez más rápido haciéndome gritar y luego reír junto a él, esta vez fue mucho más delicado

-No lo sé- le respondí con la mirada en el suelo- hay veces que siento que mi padre me excluye de esta familia, me siento tan distinta todos ustedes, más débil, más lejana- Gajeel estaba a mi espalda, me daba suaves empujones haciendo vaivén con el balancín

-Eso no es cierta pequeña- dijo con una voz suave, no eres débil, no eres distinta y definitivamente formas parte de esta familia-

-Pero sigo estando lejana a ustedes- mi voz sonaba apagada, creo que quería llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer en ese momento, no en frente de Gajeel, ya me había visto llorar muchas veces cuando era pequeña por cosas sin sentido, si me veía llorar ahora diría que soy una bebé- Mi padre me quiere alejar de su mundo- sentí una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla y posteriormente la mano de Gajeel sobre esta, limpiándola de mi rostro, se puso frente mío deteniendo el movimiento del columpio

-Tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti, no quiere que pertenezcas a algo tan peligroso, él quiere tu protección, no te alejara de este mundo ni de la familia, solo evitara que corras peligro, crecerás sabiendo de este mundo, sabiendo lo que pasa, pero no involucrándote directamente en los asuntos de los cuales nosotros nos encargamos, no quiere que te ensucies las manos, tu crecerás dentro de este negocio y seguramente te casara con un hombre respetable de la familia- su rostro se tensó cuando dijo aquellas palabras- tendrás hijos y vivirás tu vida sin que tengas que pasar por momentos amargos- no entendía la expresión de su rostro, era una mezcla de angustia y molestia

-Si mi padre me aleja de lo que significa pertenecer a la familia también me aleja de ti- no pensé en lo que había dicho, solo lo dije, el significaba mucho para mí, ha estado desde que era pequeña a mi lado, acompañándome siempre, molestándome, haciéndome reír, perteneciendo a mi mundo, pude notar en el rostro de Gajeel un poco de sorpresa, mis mejillas las sentí calientes, aún estaba la mano de Gajeel sobre mi rostro. No entendía lo que pasaba, sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, veía a Gajeel frente mío mirándome con asombro, su rostro se acercó lentamente al mío, pude sentir su respiración sobre mi cara, el solo me miraba a los ojos mientras se acercaba a mí, cuando estuvo más cerca, por instinto cerré los ojos, no sentí nada, no pasaba nada - _¿me estaba mirando?-_ iba a abrir los ojos cuando sentí como Gajeel me daba un golpe en la frente con su dedo

-Aun eres muy pequeña para entender lo que tu padre está haciendo por ti- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa- pero déjame prometerte una cosa, jamás te alejaran de mí, yo trabajo para tu padre y también estoy encargado de tu seguridad, te protegeré siempre- diciendo esto se retiró del lugar, dejándome sin entender lo que acababa de suceder y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, está recién empezando, se podría decir que es un prólogo bastante largo para introducirlos un poco en el mundo de Levy xd**

 **En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y para los que conocen mi otra historia (** _ **"Cuando te conocí")**_ **les pido disculpas por no poder subir el otro capítulo, están arreglando mi computadora y todos los avances de esa historia los tengo en esa computadora no en esta lo siento mucho :s**

 **Bueno, volviendo a esta, realmente espero que les haya gustado, sino espero sus opiniones, recomendaciones, etc. Nos estamos viendo pronto, intentare subir luego el próximo capitulo**

 **Saludos**


	2. Nuevo sentimiento

-Lo que dicen-

- _Lo que piensan-_

 _ **Nuevo sentimiento**_

Gajeel:

Comencé a trabajar dentro de esta familia gracias a un viejo que me saco de lo que era antes, si no hubiese sido por ese viejo seguramente estaría muerto, con el cuerpo lleno de balas. Cuando era más joven y mucho más ingenuo trabajaba para un malnacido al cual no le importaba sacrificar peones para conseguir lo que deseaba, yo creía ser distinto a esos peones al ser más fuertes que ellos, pero no era así, para él era otro más, me lanzo a una guerra entre las familias abandonándome ahí, a mi suerte, fue donde conocí a Natsu, me había dejado muy mal herido, tenía sus razones, había herido a su familia. Cuando estaba en el piso, casi inconsciente y con Natsu apuntándome con su arma, apareció el viejo, hizo que Natsu se detuviera y me dijo que podría seguir viviendo si juraba servirle, lo encontré ridículo, como me ofrecía aquello después de lo que hice, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me reí irónicamente.

-No seas ridículo viejo- reí con más fuerza- ¿no sabes que con lo que me ofreces estas más cerca de la muerte?, te podría matar en cualquier momento- le dije sin borrar mi sonrisa del rostro y lentamente sentándome como podía sintiendo todos mis músculos doler

-Y tu morirás de todas formas, ahora o después de matarme, te ofrezco vivir más tiempo, no mueras ahora- no oí temor ni arrepentimiento en su voz, dije que podría matarlo si confiaba en mí y el solo se preocupa de que yo no muriese en ese momento- eres joven y muy torpe, te llevaron por un camino en el cual solo te utilizaron como un escudo inerte, sin vida ni sentimientos y tu aprendiste a aceptar aquello, te ofrezco pertenecer a una familia, trabaja para mí, y aprenderás a ser algo más que un peón en un juego, aprenderás el significado de la vida, el valor de esta, cuánto vale el sacrificio- yo solo podía mirarlo, me encontraba inexpresivo escuchando sus sabias palabras- no puedo asegurar que tendrás una vida menos sufrida, pero puedo asegurarte que llegara un momento en el que hasta te sentirás feliz de llegar a dar tu vida por alguien a quien amas, dar tu vida por alguien que te ama-

No dije nada en ese momento, solo me quede mirándolo, Natsu me ayudo a levantarme del suelo, no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que su jefe había tomado, aun así me levanto del suelo y me llevo con ellos. Desde ese día he trabajado para Fairy Tail, no he aprendido el significado del sacrificio, pero sé que ya no valgo lo que vale un peón, en un principio el viejo me hizo trabajar para él, solo, sin más compañeros, aun así muchos me mantenían vigilado, no lo iba a matar, no porque no pudiese, sino porque no quería, era mi manera de agradecerle de haber salvado mi vida, pero no lo admitiría jamás y jamás se lo diría. Luego de un largo periodo de tiempo en el cual me mantuvieron a prueba me mandaron a trabajar donde la familia Heartfilia, no era difícil, tenía que cuidar a la hija de uno de los mafiosos de Fairy Tail un tal Jude, junto con otro tipo que me acompañaría siempre, Gray, el que actualmente es un gran amigo para mí, algo que tampoco lo aceptaría. Uno de esos días fuimos a buscar a la niña a su escuela, al llegar me baje del auto y Gray me dijo que me quedase ahí, la niña aun no me conocía y dijo que tal vez se asustaría al verme con el rostro tan serio que tenía, quise golpearlo pero fue a buscar a la niña, la joven Heartfilia se encontraba con Natsu, al cual aún no le caía bien y otra niña, más baja que la rubia, era una niña muy pequeña y delgada, su cabello era azul y largo sujetado por una cinta que le cruzaba por la cabeza, su piel blanca, la mire detalladamente hasta llegar a sus ojos, me estaba mirando, sus ojos eran de un color avellana hermoso, me reí, me causaba gracia que una niña, la cual se notaba su delicadeza a millas podría pertenecer alguna vez a este mundo lleno de maldad, mentiras, sangre, balas – _que irónico-_ recuerdo haber pensado en ese momento, una sonrisa como si pudiese ver cuánto iba a sufrir esa niña se dibujó en mi rostro, y la niña, como si pudiese oír mis pensamientos, se sujetó de la chaqueta de Natsu y este le acaricio la cabeza, la había puesto nerviosa. Mire hacia otro lado como si de esa manera no pudiese dañarla, cuando volví a mirar venia hacia el auto la joven Heartfilia, le abrí la puerta del auto y la ayude a subir, nunca imaginé en mi vida estar cuidando una niña – _ridículo viejo, no entiendo porque me manda a este tipo de trabajos, sabe que yo podría ayudarlo con cosas más arriesgadas si él quisiera-_ suspire con pesadez y cerré la puerta del auto, mire hacia el auto de atrás y ahí estaba la niña mirándome, de verdad me causaba gracia, se veía tan delicada que sentía que se podía quebrar en cualquier momento, estando con mi antiguo jefe seguramente no hubiese dudado en matarla al pertenecer a la familia rival a la que yo pertenecía antes, en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad, no aparte mi vista de sus ojos, ella se puso roja al instante, desvió la mirada y subió al auto, pero ahora… no podría hacerle daño a una niña, menos con aquella fragilidad que mostraba, subí la mirada y vi a Natsu mirándome con desconfianza, podía sentir su instinto asesino, seguramente sabía lo que me imaginaba, después de todo él también trabaja dentro de la mafia, sabe lo que uno debe hacer en este tipo de trabajo, levante ambas manos como queriendo decir que no se preocupe que no haría nada contra la niña, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro me subí al auto y nos fuimos del lugar… definitivamente no podría hacerle daño a esa niña, todas las células de mi cuerpo me gritaban que debía proteger a tan delicado ser.

Un año había pasado desde la primera y única vez que la había visto. Ese día había una junta muy importante y todos los jefes de la familia Fairy Tail debían asistir, es decir, el padre de la niña Heartfilia, el viejo, el padre de la niña de ojos avellanas entre otros, el viejo pidió que Natsu lo acompañara y a mí me pidieron vigilar a la pequeña McGarden, Natsu se había negado completamente a lo que el viejo Makarov le ordeno ganándose un grito que hasta a mí me puso la piel de gallina, no le quedó otra más que aceptar y yo convertirme en niñero de una niña seguramente malcriada y acostumbrada a recibir lo que quisiera.

Cuando llegue a la que ahora es la actual casa de los McGarden, me sorprendí al encontrarme con un lugar bastante grande, el jardín era enorme, la casa era de dos pisos, yo tenía permiso para circular solo por el primer piso del lugar, una de las sirvientas me saludo y me llevo a donde se encontraba la joven en ese momento para presentarnos, ella se encontraba en la sala principal, en la cual habían unos sofás y muchos libros, estaba sentada en el piso con un libro en la mano, no nos prestó atención cuando entramos

-Señorita McGarden, el estará encargado de su seguridad el día de hoy, ya que Natsu tiene asuntos que no puede posponer-

-Lo sé, mi padre también fue a esa reunión de la mafia- dijo secamente sin despegar su vista del libro

-Señorita Levy…- dijo algo triste la sirvienta

-No te preocupes, sé que mis padres no pueden posponer estas reuniones y menos Natsu- oniisan- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven que se encontraba a mi lado que no sabría decir si era sincera o no, para luego volver a su libro

La joven sirvienta suspiro rendida, me dijo que si necesitaba alguna cosa la buscase y posteriormente se retiró del lugar. Mire a la pequeña niña, seguía leyendo sin prestarme mayor atención, no sabía cómo tratar con la niña, era demasiado tranquila, pensaba que sería alguien más eufórica, difícil de no perder de vista pero no, era como que su presencia solo estuviese en el lugar, amarrada a aquel libro, debía admitir que me sentía incómodo al no saber qué hacer. En la casa de la joven Heartfilia yo solo estaba para cuando ella me necesitase, si quería que la llevase a algún lugar, yo debía estar atento de que nada le pasara, estaba a cargo de su seguridad, estando en la casa yo podía recorrer todo el lugar, a excepción del segundo piso, todos los trabajadores tenían prohibido subir las escaleras, pero con todo lo demás no había problemas, vigilaba el lugar, revisaba las cámaras, interactuaba con los demás guardias y las sirvientas, aquí, si bien habían guardias y sirvientas, el lugar se sentía mucho más vacío, seguramente era por la tranquilidad y paz que transmitía la joven, la mire atentamente, si ponía atención podía ver que en su rostro que parecía inexpresivo en realidad había dibujada una muy sutil sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban, estaba disfrutando aquel libro que tenía entre sus manos, ternura, eso fue lo que sentí al verla sentada quietamente con aquella sonrisa y esos bellos ojos color avellana que dirigían su atención al libro, en mis 20 años jamás había sentido ese sentimiento, pero al ver a aquella criatura tan delicada no pude evitar que ese sentimiento me invadiera – _así que se llama Levy-_ desde la primera vez que la había visto no había cambiado mucho, a excepción de que su cabello ahora era más corto, le llegaba hasta los hombros

-Enana no te aburre leer un libro tan grande a tu edad- dije intentando romper el silencio, al parecer se molestó ya que la saque de su concentración

-Primero que todo no soy enana y segundo me gustan estos li…- al parecer no me había mirado hasta ese momento puesto que pareció sorprendida al verme -¡Eres el tipo que da miedo!- grito apuntándome con uno de sus pequeños dedos

-¡¿AAahh?!- no entendía lo que acababa de decir

-Tus eres el tipo tenebroso que fue a buscar a Lucy a la escuela- me dijo sin dejar de apuntarme. Había pasado un año ya de esa ocasión, me sorprendía que la niña aún se acordara de la primera vez que me vio pero…

-¿Cómo que tipo tenebroso?- le pregunte cruzándome de brazos y suspirando, se veía mejor leyendo aquel libro que reprochándome que le daba miedo

-¿Entonces no eres tenebroso?- en su voz pude notar inocencia al decir aquellas palabras

-Puede que si lo sea- dije riendo con superioridad- de todas formas no es de buena educación decirle eso a las personas- mire a la niña y se encontraba nuevamente sentada como antes leyendo el libro que había soltado con anterioridad cuando me vio- ¡Oye!- dije llamando su atención – Tampoco es de buena educación ignorar la las personas enana- esta niña era bastante extraña, no sabía que pensar de ella o como tratarla

-Tampoco es de educados gritarle a la hija de tu jefe- me dijo sacándome la lengua. Pude sentir como una vena se hinchaba en mi frente, esta niña seguramente me sacaría de quicio

-Tuu…- dije volviendo una de mis manos puños evitando el impulso de decirle algo

-¡AAaahh! El tipo tenebroso con cara de dragón se enojó – dijo corriendo hacia el jardín

-¡Oye!- la salí persiguiendo hacia el jardín, ella corría mientras se reía, de repente la perdí de vista, deje de correr y comencé a caminar por el lugar, habían muchos árboles, sería difícil encontrar a alguien tan pequeño, estaba buscándola cuando escuche un pequeño grito, mi corazón por una razón que no pude explicar se aceleró, me puse a buscar más rápido hasta que la encontré, estaba colgando de la rama de un árbol intentando subirse nuevamente a ella, seguramente había resbalado en su intento por esconderse – Te encontré enana, déjame ayudarte a bajar- dije acercándome a ella, no era de un lugar muy alto así que el miedo que había sentido al escucharla gritar desapareció, sintiéndome aliviado cuando la encontré, era gracioso verla colgar de esa manera, se veía molesta al no haber logrado ocultarse

-¡Nooo!- me grito cuando me iba acercando para ayudarla a bajar

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- la mire colgar de esa rama del árbol, tenía el rostro completamente rojo, fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta que ella estaba usando un vestido, suspire cansado- Tranquila enana no voy a mirar, déjame ayudarte o te vas a caer- me acerque un poco más pero ella comenzó a mover los pies para que yo no me acercara – Enana cálmate-

-No… no te acerques… yo me bajo sola…- dijo con el rostro de un rojo escarlata, se notaba muy avergonzada, pero debía bajarla de ahí sino se podía caer y estaría en problemas, me acerque un poco más cuando Levy se resbalo cayendo del árbol, por instinto me lancé hacia ella tomando su cabeza entre mis manos y abrazándola para que no se dañara, caímos al suelo, ella sobre mí, nos quedamos así por unos segundos, nos miramos los dos sorprendidos, suspiramos con alivio al mismo tiempo al ver que nada grave había sucedido y luego nos reímos a carcajadas – Lo siento- dijo mientras se reía, se paró del lugar y me estiro la mano, era muy pequeña y delicada, la tome pero no tuvo que hacer fuerza para ayudar a pararme, lo hice prácticamente solo, le di la mano por no dejarla colgando cuando ella me ofrecía ayuda

-Debes tener más cuidado enana, eso pudo haber sido más peligroso, imagínate no hubiese estado para salvarte- le dije mirándola hacia abajo, me llegaba aproximadamente hasta la cintura, la niña era bastante baja

-Pero si estabas- una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro- Gracias- dijo y se sentó en el césped, imite su acción – y por cierto no soy enana, estoy creciendo, cuando sea grande seré muy alta- dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos

-Gihi, lo dudo camarón- su rostro se sonrojo y me miro con un intento de mirada furiosa

-Así me dice mi papá-

Explote en risa _–su padre también insinúa que es pequeña-_ pensé entre risas – bueno persona de baja estatura ¿Cuántos años tienes?- a lo mejor no era tan baja para su edad, pero si conocía a Lucy era seguramente porque iban en el mismo curso, y en comparación a la joven Lucy ella si era más pequeña, pero podría estar equivocado

-Hoy cumplí once- dijo sonriéndome

Entonces si tenía la misma edad de Lucy, realmente era baja – _espera…-_ ¿Dijiste Hoy?- no podía ser

-Si- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa

Me sentí un poco incómodo y sentí algo de pena por la niña, era su cumpleaños y sus padres no podían asistir porque debían estar en una reunión muy importante, yo podía entenderlo, los cumpleaños no eran una fecha importante para mí, pero ella era una pequeña niña, inocente y delicada a la cual debería gustarle compartir este día con sus padres, aun así ella no se veía triste ni angustiada por la situación –Yo…-

-No te preocupes- dijo leyendo mis pensamientos- no es primera vez que pasa y no me molesta, aunque solo el año pasado entendí que el hecho de que mis padres faltaran a cosas importantes era porque pertenecían a la mafia-

-¿Supiste eso el año pasado?- eso fue hace poco tiempo, Lucy siempre lo supo, ella no, debió haber sido una noticia fuerte para ella, quise abrazarla en ese momento

-Sí, el día que te vi por primera vez, ahora sé que pertenezco a una familia más grande y que mis padres buscan protegerme, que el mundo al que pertenezco no es tan pacífico y que la vida no siempre será como uno quiere-

Pensar que la veía como una niña frágil, es todo lo contrario, una niña que tuvo que madurar antes para poder entrar a este mundo, para poder intentar pertenecer a este y entenderlo. En ese momento llevaba puesto los anillos que llevo a todas partes, ocupo uno en cada mano, me gustaban mucho puesto que en ocasiones cuando debía pelear los ocupaba como manoplas, me saque el que tenía en la mano izquierda y extendí mi mano con el anillo a Levy, esta me miro extrañada- Esto…- le dije mostrándole el anillo- es por tu cumpleaños- se lo pase y lo quedo mirando atentamente- y será muy especial, ya que será el símbolo de que yo seré desde ahora tu protector y guardián ¿Te parece bien?- le dije mirando su expresión, su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos se cristalizaron, mi miro con esa bella sonrisa que siempre la ha caracterizado y asintió, desde hoy en adelante me convertiré en la persona que cuidara de esta pequeña niña, seré si ella lo desea su guardián, escudo y peón- Bien… entonces Feliz cumpleaños Levy-

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Levy, desde ese día comencé a cuidarla más a menudo, generalmente era Natsu quien la cuidaba y yo me encargaba de los trabajos más pesados que el viejo me mandaba a realizar, Levy al estar más grande, con sus 17 años de edad, pronto 18, le pidió al viejo que no se preocupara mucho de ella, que si bien era hija de alguien importante de la familia, la organización Fairy Tail era más importante y que sin nos necesitaba a mí, a Natsu y a Gray el mismo día que no se preocuparan de ella, que si era necesario ella no saldría de su mansión el día que estuviésemos ausentes, el viejo le dio reconocimiento por su honestidad y nos mandó a trabajar su familia, estábamos a disposición del padre de Levy, pero cuando el viejo nos llamara debíamos ir. Yo llevaba 6 años trabajando dentro de esa familia, el padre de Levy me había tomado mucha confianza, yo lo respetaba, llevaba muy bien este negocio y no le temía a nada, por ese me convertí en su fiel seguidor, jamás le desobedecí una orden, habíamos pasado por muchas situaciones peligrosas, aun así no tuvo miedo y siguió con esto.

-Gajeel- me llamo en ese momento el padre de Levy para que me acercase más a él, se encontraba en su escritorio revisando algunos documentos, me puse frente a su escritorio, el no despego su vista de los archivos que tenía frente suyo, en eso podría decir que Levy se parece mucho a su padre –Los tipos que estuviste investigando se adentraron en nuestro territorio, están vendiendo drogas a escolares fáciles de persuadir-

-Generalmente es en locales nocturnos cerca del centro donde hay más movimiento y es difícil descubrirlos- comente

-Pero tú los descubriste, ahora necesitamos sacarlos, quiero que tengas una conversación agradable con ellos y descubras quien los manda, porque se nota que son unos novatos mandados a reconocer el lugar- dijo ironizando la palabra agradable

-Gihi- mire las fotos de los tipos a los cuales había investigado hace un tiempo- no se preocupe por eso, yo me encargo- dije para retirarme del lugar

-Antes de eso Gajeel- me detuvo – necesito que vayas por mi hija, últimamente Natsu me ha dicho que los ha estado siguiendo un auto desconocido y que la última vez que fue por ella habían unos hombres extraños mirándola desde la salida hasta que el llego- mi corazón se aceleró, no podía evitar preocuparme por la enana

-Bien, me are cargo de eso- dije dirigiéndome a la salida

-Te confió la seguridad de mi hija Gajeel- su voz sonaba seria confiándome la vida de su hija, al mismo tiempo note en su voz un tono de amenaza

-Haría lo que fuese necesario para mantener a salvo a su hija señor McGarden- dije en forma de respuesta retirándome del lugar. Aún faltaban algunas horas para que Levy saliera de su escuela, así que salí a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad, conseguiría información de los que estaban traficando droga a colegiales, al parecer no eran tipos mayores de 20 años y debían ser aproximadamente cuatro, para no llamar tanto la atención. Había llegado la hora de ir a buscar a Levy, llegue unos 10 minutos antes, no se veía nada extraño, aun así no me distraje, vi a Levy saliendo del edificio, me baje del auto y me apoye en este, mire con más atención a Levy y me di cuenta que venía con dos tipos, al principio me parecían sospechosos pero sería extraño, usaban el mismo uniforme que ella, y Levy se reía junto a ellos – _se ríe junto a ellos-_ cuando Levy estuvo más cerca me pudo divisar y me dedico una sonrisa, los dos jóvenes que venían con ella me miraron y se miraron entre ellos, se veían molestos, los mire con desagrado y ellos me respondieron de manera desafiante, creo que no me llevaría bien con ellos.

-Gajeel, me sorprende verte aquí- me dijo Levy cuando ya estuvo al lado mío baje la mirada hacia ella, estaba sonriendo como siempre

-Natsu estaba ocupado, y tu padre me mando a buscarte enana- dije volviendo a mi juego de provocarla, ella se cruzó de brazos he inflo sus mejillas haciendo un ademán de molestia, pero no hizo más que ignorarme y voltearse hacia esos dos tipos

-Gracias Jet y Droy por ayudarme, de verdad se los agradezco- no entendía muy bien la situación, pero esos niños me miraron, se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron

Pasaron sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Levy abrazándola y haciéndome a un lado – No te preocupes Levy-chan por ti haríamos lo que fuese- dijo el de cabello castaño

- _¿Levy- chan?-_ esos tipos cada vez me desagradaban más, y abrazan a Levy sin más, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, mire a Levy y esta estaba sonriendo con las mejillas enrojecidas - _¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿De qué me perdí?-_ Levy vamos…-

-Cuando nos necesites búscanos, siempre estaremos para ti Levy-chan- dijo el otro de cabello oscuro. Sentí una presión el pecho y al mismo tiempo sentía que me ardía, apreté los puños, no entendía muy bien que era lo que me molestaba, que la trataran con tanta confianza o que Levy me estuviese ignorando

-De verdad muchas gracias muchachos- dijo dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno sorprendiéndolos y a mi igual- nos vemos mañana- los muchachos parecieron querer decir algo, pero la voz no les salió, yo los mire con cara de asesino, porque la verdad eso quería ser en ese momento, y los jóvenes se fueron rápidamente – No mires así a la gente, los asustas- me dijo como si nada, eso me molesto

-No tendría que hacerlo si no le estuvieses regalando besos a la gente- tenia razones para mirarlos como los mire, supongo, bueno lo hice y se lo merecían, no iba a cambiar de opinión, pero en ese momento Levy me miro retadoramente

-Primero que todo no ando regalando besos, solo me despedí de ellos, van en mi clase y hoy me ayudaron-de verdad que me sacaba de quicio esta niña, todos los jóvenes son tan… Ah!

-Yo te he ayudado y salvado en muchas ocasiones y no por eso me das besos- ok eso sonó extraño, pero no lo iba a admitir, Levy solo me miro extrañada

-Solo me despedía de ellos, fue un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida Gajeel, por dios tú no eres mi papá- me dijo cruzándose de brazos, di un paso hacia ella asiéndola retroceder y chocar su espalda contra el auto, doble un poco mi espalda para que mi mirada quedase a la altura de la de ella, la mire a los ojos, la había puesto nerviosa, eso me gustaba, así ya no me ignoraría

-No, no soy tu papá, pero estoy encargado de tu seguridad niña, no me dificultes las cosas-

-Si lo dices por ellos, no te preocupes, son mis compañeros de clase, no me harán daño, además los veo _todos los días_ , ya nos hemos hecho buenos amigos- acentuó el hecho de que se encontraría con ellos mañana también – y confió en ellos- dicho esto se subió al auto con una cara de satisfacción. Me ardía el pecho, tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, no sé porque me había molestado tanto, pero lo había hecho, no entendía como una niña podía hacer cambiar tanto mi humor pero lo hacía, yo siendo mayor que ella no debería caer en ese tipo de juegos, pero no podía evitarlo, verla darle un beso a esos tipos me molesto, no me importa que haya sido en la mejilla o de despedida, me desagrado que lo hiciera, y el pensar que los ve todos los días

- _Esa niña-_ me subí al auto molesto y me puse a conducir, no me hablo buen parte del trayecto a su hogar, la mire por el retrovisor y me sorprendió el verla sonreír mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto hacia afuera, me imaginaba que estaría molesta o algo parecido, baje la mirada y vi como jugaba con el anillo que le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños la primera vez que la vi y hable con ella. Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en mi rostro, de nuevo esa niña había hecho cambiar mi humor de un segundo a otro, seguí conduciendo a su hogar recordando la advertencia que me había hecho el señor McGarden, pero no encontré ninguna anomalía, no había un auto siguiéndonos o personas extrañas vigilando a Levy, eso me hizo relajarme un poco. Al llegar detuve el auto frente a la mansión de Levy y la mire por el retrovisor, se había quedado dormida, se veía tan inocente de esa manera, me recordaba cuando era más pequeña, me baje del auto y fui hacia el lado donde ella estaba, abrí la puerta y delicadamente la tome en brazos, Levy en sus ensueños se acomodó un poco en mis brazos apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, era bastante liviana, entre con ella en brazos, la lleve a la sala y la recosté en un sofá de la manera más delicada que pude, realmente se veía muy adorable cuando dormía, me quede observándola un rato, no podría decir cuánto tiempo me quede mirándola, solo sé que paso un tiempo, quite con la yema de mis dedos un cabello que caía por su rostro, al parecer lo sintió puesto que comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente – Espero que no se te haga costumbre el hecho de que te tenga que cargar hasta tu casa- Levy se sonrojo completamente despertando ahora del todo- a la próxima si quieres te puedo llevar hasta tu habitación- no me pude aguantar la risa, el rostro que puso fue de lo más gracioso

-No necesito que me cargues, me pudiste haber despertado-

-Es cierto, pero me dio pena despertarte- le confesé, ella solo me quedo mirando y hubo un silencio por un momento

-Gracias- me dijo, una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cuanto adoraba esa sonrisa, me gustaba ver a Levy feliz

-De nada, solo espero que no se te haga costumbre enana-

-No soy enana, ¡cara de dragón enojado!-

-Bebé-

-Niño-

-Camarón-

Su cara se puso como un tomate – no soy un camarón, eres un niño infantil- dijo parándose del lugar para irse a su habitación

-Tú eres la niña-

-No, no lo soy-

-Claro que sí, y puedo hacer que lo admitas- al parecer capte su curiosidad, era fácil provocar a Levy

-Claro que no- dijo volteándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, la seguí rápidamente, la tome de una de las muñecas y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, Levy comenzó a reír fuertemente y a patalear –PA… para. Wuajaja, de… dete… wuajaja! Detente por… por favor wuajaja!... Gajeel para… para por favor… wuajaja-

-No lo hare hasta que admitas que eres una niña-

-Wuajaja no… no lo hare… wuajaja-

-No me detendré hasta que lo hagas- no era primera vez que le hacía cosquillas a Levy, era muy gracioso molestarla de esta forma, puesto que como yo tenía más fuerza difícilmente podía escapar y siempre terminaba ganando yo. Esta vez Levy se movió tanto que no pude evitar soltar un poco el agarre de su muñeca, ella aprovecho esto para soltarse y comenzar a correr a las escaleras, yo la seguí y pise el primer peldaño antes de detenerme, mire las escaleras y luego a ella, yo no podía subir, ella se volteo me saco la lengua y siguió subiendo, escuche cuando entro a su habitación –enana- dije para mi riéndome por lo bajo, había sido divertido, me di vuelta para volver a la sala cuando vi parada en una de las entradas al pasillo que daba a la escalera a la madre de Levy, me miro inexpresiva – Buenas tardes señora McGarden- dije haciendo una reverencia en forma de saludo

-Buenas tardes Gajeel- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por donde había llegado, eso había sido incómodo, pero no le di mayor importancia. Saque mi celular y llame a Natsu y a Gray, les pedí ayuda con respecto a los tipos que estaban traficando droga dentro de los colegios.

Luego de una hora nos reunimos en un bar del centro de la ciudad, generalmente íbamos al mismo lugar para hablar, les comente los detalles de la información que había recopilado sobre los traficantes.

-Según lo que he llegado a averiguar ya no van a locales ni fiestas nocturnas para vender- dijo Natsu dando un sorbo a su trago

-¿Y eso por qué?- si les estaba yendo bien me parece extraño que se hayan retirado de esos lugares

-Solo buscaban contactarse con escolares, para luego ir dentro de las escuelas a vender- dijo Gray- es fácil persuadir a niños jóvenes y estúpidos que buscan encajar dentro de su grupo-

-Es una buena manera para no ser encontrados- agregue -¿Ahora como sabremos en que escuelas se han metido?-

-El jefe no quiere que esos tipos estén dentro de este territorio, menos si es en escuelas- dijo Natsu mirando su celular.

Gray disimuladamente se acercó para ver que estaba viendo Natsu tan interesado, suspiro con pesadez -¿Sabes que es una niña verdad?- dijo captando la atención de este

Natsu solo suspiro y guardo su celular- Lo sé- dio otro sorbo a su trago- es solo que no puedo evitar molestarme-

-¿Qué sucedió?- no entendía muy bien de que hablaban, aunque tenía una leve sospecha de que podía ser

-Natsu y la señorita Lucy estaban discutiendo de nuevo- dijo para luego pedir otro trago -¿Quieres otro?- me ofreció, negué con la cabeza, aun debía ir a hablar con el padre de Levy y contarle sobre lo que Natsu me y Gray me hablaron

-¿Y ahora por qué?- pregunte

-No puedo evitarlo, estoy encargado de su seguridad, debo protegerla y ella me lo hace difícil- se veía molesto- se molesta cada vez que le digo algo y se va con el chico con el cual esta saliendo-

-¿Lucy está saliendo con alguien?- me sorprendió saber aquello, no es como si ella no pudiese salir con nadie, solo no lo imagine

-Sí, un tal Loke- agrego Gray desinteresado

-El pertenece a la Familia Fairy Tail ¿verdad?- estaba seguro de que había escuchado su nombre anteriormente

Natsu ya no se veía molesto, ahora se notaba algo angustiado- Si- dijo como si sus palabras le pesaran

-Entonces no es un mal partido para la joven Lucy- dije sin comprender el rostro angustiado de Natsu

-Lo se… es solo … no lo sé, no lo soporto- sentencio para tomar un sorbo más largo que los anteriores de su trago terminándolo

-Natsu, trabajas dentro de esa familia, tu deber es cuidarla nada más, ten claro lo que debes hacer y hazlo- las palabras de Gray sonaron algo duras, y por un momento sentí que me las decía a mí, Gray se encontraba mirando su vaso sin dirigirnos la mirada y Natsu lo estaba mirando algo sorprendido por sus palabras, Gray suspiro y luego miro a Natsu- amigo ella es la hija de tu jefe, es una niña aun, tu eres mayor que ella, independiente de lo que sientas tu deber va a ser obedecer a su padre, debes poner un límite entre tú y ella, cuídala y preocúpate de que no sufra. Las niñas que han nacido dentro de esta familia no van a tener una vida fácil, están condenadas a una vida de peligros y sus únicas opciones son hacerse parte de este mundo y ser conscientes del peligro y responsabilidades que deben tomar, que es el caso de la joven Lucy, o saber la existencia de este mundo, perteneciendo alejadamente a este, corriendo exactamente el mismo peligro pero sin ser conscientes- dijo esto último mirándome, ocupo una voz más fraternal sorprendiéndonos a ambos, a Natsu y a mí. Gray esta en esta familia desde hace mucho antes de que nosotros llegáramos, sus padres habían sido asesinados y buscaba vengarse entrando a un mundo mucho más oscuro que este, al mundo donde yo pertenecía antes, nuevamente el viejo fue quien lo salvo. Cuando recién llegue a la familia escuche de Gray que ha estado desde muy pequeño trabajando para ellos, que jamás ha desobedecido alguna orden, que ha puesto en peligro muchas veces su vida haciendo su trabajo y que nunca ha puesto en duda alguna decisión del viejo.

Gray decidió cambiar el tema y estuvimos una hora más hablando, sobre los tipos que investigábamos, y sobre cosas más triviales. Decidí irme, ya era tarde y debía volver a la casa McGarden, me despedí de Natsu y Gray y me fui del lugar, no me demore mucho en llegar puesto que había poco tránsito, cosa que agradecí. Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche cuando llegue al lugar, me baje del auto y salude a uno de los guardias que vigilaban la entrada antes de adentrarme a la mansión, en el primer piso no había nadie rondando, seguramente el jefe se encontraba en su oficina, me dirigía hacia allá cuando por el ventanal vi a Levy en el columpio - _¿Se encontrara deprimida?-_ pensé en el momento, siempre que algo le ocurría se dirigía a ese lugar, según ella la relajaba el movimiento que el balancín le ofrecía, le recordaba cuando era pequeña y no sabía de la existencia del mundo en el cual vive. Me acerque al ventanal y la mire a través de este, el cálido viento movía su corto cabello, algo en ella no me parecía normal, estaba sonriendo, pero no como comúnmente lo hace, no aquella sonrisa sincera que me dedica cuando me ve, era distinta, era como cuando un depredador atrapa a su presa - _¿Qué rayos?-_ aquella sonrisa me ponía inquieto, la he visto muchas veces, yo he dibujado aquella sonrisa muchas veces en mi rostro y no la quiero ver en ella, una de sus mejillas estaba roja, solo una- _¿Qué ha sucedido?-_ me iba a dirigir hacia ella para ver qué es lo que le había pasado, una molestia en el pecho me invadía al verla de esa manera, una voz interrumpió mi acción

-Gajeel- me voltee para ver a la señora McGarden en el umbral de la sala – mi espeso desea verte- después de decir aquello se retiró del lugar. Si mi jefe me llamaba no lo iba a hacer esperar, me dirigí a su oficina sin dejar de pensar en Levy, su mirada, su sonrisa, aquella mejilla roja, todo se me venía a la mente mientras caminaba hacia el lugar, al llegar toque la puerta tres veces.

-Adelante- escuche del otro lado y entre cerrando la puerta tras de mi

-Buenas noches señor McGarden- dije haciendo una reverencia

-Gajeel, buenas noches- me dijo de manera amable- ven acércate- me acerque y me puse a su lado, él estaba en su asiento mirando por el ventanal que estaba a su espalda, hubo un gran silencio, no podría decir que incomodo, puesto que por el tiempo que llevo trabajando para el sé que sus silencios son porque piensa en cómo decir las cosas o porque esta ordenando sus ideas, espere a sus palabras. Suspiro de manera pesada y me entrego una pequeña bolsa, la tome para mirarlas bien, eran pequeños pedazos de algo parecido a cristal -¿Sabes que es verdad?- lo mire, era metanfetamina

-Sí, lo sé- estaba molesto, se le notaba en el rostro, tenía los puños y la mandíbula apretada, aun así mantenía una postura recta y firme, si no lo conociera seguramente no notaria que está sumamente molesto y con ganas de matar a alguien

-Levy me la ha traído-

-¿Qué?- creí haber escuchado mal, ¿Por qué Levy tendría esto?

-Lo que oíste Gajeel, Levy hizo contacto con los tipos que están drogando a escolares, dijo que los había estado investigando desde que llegaron a la escuela-

- _¿Pero qué rayos le ocurre? ¿Cómo se le puede pasar por la cabeza hacer esto?-_

-Estableció contacto con ellos y dice tener información de los cuatro miembros del grupo que están dentro de este territorio y que se puso de acuerdo para verlos de nuevo, me dijo…- hizo una pausa para volver a mirar por la ventana- dijo… que ella podría ser la carnada perfecta para acercarse a esos tipos sin levantar sospecha-

No sé qué estaba pasando por la mente de la enana en ese momento, estaba hablando con el peligro cara a cara y aun así decía que podría ser la carnada, se suponía que ella no tenía que formar parte de esto ahora ni nunca, pero esa sonrisa no es de alguien que vaya a ser carnada, aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Levy era de un depredador puro, muy listo y con ansias de disfrutar aquella cacería

-Gajeel- llamo mi atención sacando de mi mente el rostro de Levy- eres mi hombre de mayor confianza, y al único que le permito tal cercanía con mi hija, porque sé que ella confía en ti, yo no permitiría aquella cercanía que tienes con mi hija si no fuera porque ambos confiamos en ti, espero que no defraudes aquella confianza- su voz sonaba como un padre hacia mí, amable, protector y con cierto tono amenazante

-Jamás lo haría- dije muy seguro de mis palabras

-Para mí eres como un hijo Gajeel, por tanto debes cuidar a Levy como si fuese tu hermana menos, te confió su seguridad-

-Confié en mí-

-Bien, no quiero que mi hija pertenezca a este mundo, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, ella es parte de esto desde el momento en que nació, y ella quiere serlo también. Es por esto que he decidido buscar una manera en la cual ella pueda estar dentro de este mundo sin correr tanto peligro- Espere a que continuará, no me gustaba la idea de que entrase a esto, pero como su padre lo había dicho, ella forma parte de esto desde siempre, solo que de una manera más alejada- casare a mi hija con alguien que este al mando de alguna familia, alguien poderoso, de confianza, que pueda mantener a mi hija a salvo el resto de su vida-

Aquellas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría- _¿casar a Levy? ¿A la pequeña Levy?-_ definitivamente eso me agradaba menos, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, yo puedo mantener a Levy a salvo sin la necesidad de que se case, pero por alguna razón las palabras no salen de mi boca, no puedo contradecir a mi jefe, no porque no pueda opinar sino porque mi lealtad hacia él es grande, le debo mucho y el solo busca la seguridad de su hija, pero imaginarme a Levy, con un vestido blando, saliendo de su boda con un tipo tomado de la mano, sonriéndole cariñosamente a él, compartiendo sus días con él, sus penas, sus alegrías. El pecho me ardía, y me sentía molesto, sabia el por qué, solo no quería admitirlo puesto que lo acababa de descubrir. _No quería imaginarme a Levy sonriéndole a otro hombre que no fuese yo. –Creo… siento que… tal vez… me he enamorado de quien jamás debí hacerlo, creo que me he enamorado de la pequeña niña a quien he cuidado y a quien le jure protegerla y ahora se va a casar-_ mi pecho se apretó, sentí frio, acababa de descubrir algo que debo negar, algo que no puede ser aceptado, que debo ignorar, Gray lo había dicho hoy, no importa lo que sienta, mi deber es protegerla, yo debo obedecer a su padre, aunque eso me quite lo único que me podría hacer feliz en esta vida

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero de corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo, sino acepto gustosamente todo tipo de opinión sobre la historia.**

 **Muchos saludos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
